killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid
''Black Orchid,'' also known as ''B. Orchid (or just Orchid), is a female fighter who fights with Escrima sticks or tonfas, uses her legs to do spinning kicks and can transform into a fire cat. She, along with her younger brother Jago, is one of the main protagonists of the games. Killer Instinct She has two No Mercy moves, the first in which she gives her opponent a heart attack by unzipping her uniform and flashing her breasts at them (most opponents get startled by the sight; however, if the opponent is another Orchid, she will just stomp the ground in spite), and the other in which she turns the opponent into a frog, then (at the player's option) stomps on them. Story She is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the Killer Instinct tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Extended Story For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Endings Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. Informing her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. Killer Instinct 2 Orchid destroyed Eyedol in the first tournament which subsequently sent the Ultratech building two millennia into the past. Now Orchid seeks to destroy Gargos and to find a way home. In this game, she has only one No Mercy move, where she uses her tonfas to taser her opponent to ashes. However, Orchid has a second No Mercy in KI Gold when morphs into a blazing cat and burns her opponent. Extended Story ''The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Endings Kill Sabrewulf but don't kill Jago Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Separated at birth, the orphaned brother and sister are reunited. A new fighting team has been formed. Kill Jago and Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath, Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. She returns home, but her victory is hollow, for the rest of her life she mourns the loss of the brother she never knew. Don't kill Jago or Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Reaching beyond the grave, Gargos possesses Sabrewulf and attacks. But Jago slays the wolf and the siblings return home to a new life. Kill Jago but don't kill Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. His spirit possessing Sabrewulf in a last desperate act. Gargos attacks, taken by surprise, Orchid falls and Gargos has his vengeance. Killer Instinct (2013) Story: '''Paranoid, unstable, and disavowed from her agency, Orchid is determined to carry out her crusade against the dismantled organization, Ultratech. In war-torn Eastern Europe, she sets out to build an underground network that will prove Ultratech is still active. '''Stage: '''Rebel Outpost (Similarity of Chicago Rooftop (KI) and Helipad (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, the apartment building in the background will be demolished after the helicopters shoots it down with rockets when they flew by. '''Signature Moves: Command Attacks: * Whiplash * Danger Zone * Throw Special Moves: * Flik Flak * Ichi Ni San * Blockade Runner * Fire Cat * Air Buster * Upper Firecat Shadow Moves: *Shadow Flik Flak * Shadow Ichi Ni San Openers: *Flik Flak * Shadow Flik Flak Enders: *Flik Flak * Ichi Ni San * Blockade Runner * Air Buster * Shadow Ichi Ni San * Upper Firecat Ultra Combo Hits: 26 Hits Instinct Mode - Fire Cat: Orchid calls her fire cat as the projectile to attack her opponent, leading to some unblockable mix-ups; the fire cat will no longer be used as a projectile after the Instinct Mode is finished, which she can turn into a fire cat of her own. Combo Trait - Multiple Linkers: Orchid can follow up a Linker with another Linker. Trivia: '''During the slow music due to characters not moving, her remixed classic theme, "K.I. Feeling" will play. '''Endings: Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: Gasping and defeated, Sadira reveals the identity of the one who sanctioned her life: ARIA leads a reborn Ultratech. With renewed purpose, Orchid becomes a mercenary angel of vengeance, bent on burning Ultratech to the ground. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: Branded a rogue and psychotic, Orchid leaves behind a wake of death and terror in her single-minded campaign against Ultratech. As others are drawn to her cause, Orchid's network becomes an increasingly unstable and deadly global force to be reckoned with. ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: With only personal conviction to maintain her crusade against Ultratech, Orchid nearly falters-- until she is again reunited with her brother, Jago. Each grappling with inner demons, they are strengthened by mutual cooperation, resolved to aid each other to the end. Quotes Gallery Killer Instinct Killer Instinct 1 Jago 1.jpg Orchvrip.jpg Killer_instinct_orchid.jpg Orchid.gif Killer Instinct 2/ Gold Orchid7.jpg Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg Killer Instinct Xbox One Orchid.PNG|B. Orchid Revealed Jago and Orchid.PNG|Jago and Orchid ki2013-orchid-screen.jpg B. Orchid (Yellow Attire).PNG|B. Orchid (Yellow Color Attire) Jago vs Orchid.png|Jago vs Orchid OrchidLarge-1024x576.png|B. Orchid's Rebel Outpost Picture Orchid.png|Orchid's Retro costume from KI2 OrchidCharModel.jpg|Orchid Character Model Orchid Classic.png|Classic Orchid (Rebel Outpost) Orchid Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Orchid (Chicago Alley) Classic Orchid and Classic Jago.png|Classic Orchid and Classic Jago Classic Jago vs Classic Orchid.png|Classic Jago vs. Classic Orchid Orchid Classic Costume.png|Orchid's Classic Costume (Green Attire) Classic Costume Orchid.png|Orchid's Classic Costume (Pink Attire) Bkaz4r3CUAAJ8O1.jpg|Orchid Render Orchid Arcade Intro 1.png|Orchid Arcade Intro 1 Orchid Arcade Intro 2.png|Orchid Arcade Intro 2 Orchid Arcade Bio.png|Orchid Arcade Bio Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters